


hearts collide

by likecharity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Skandar sneak off together at the NMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts collide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the epic Will/Skandar hugging and handshaking and interviewer-ignoring in [this video.](http://lsq.tv/red-carpet/videodirectlink-1523.html) :)

"You completely blanked that woman," says Will as he and Skandar head inside.

Skandar laughs. "Yeah, because you were giving her your _undivided attention_ ," he says sarcastically, turning to smirk at Will and nearly causing him to trip over his own feet.

"She'd already interviewed _me_ ," retorts Will. "Hey -- what are you doing?" Skandar has veered suddenly to the left, away from the doors into the hall. "It's this way," Will says, even though it's blindingly obvious which way they're supposed to be going, due to the stream of celebrities passing through the doors, and there's no way Skandar's changed direction by accident.

"Shh, come on," Skandar hisses at him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him forwards.

"The girls are going to wonder where we are," Will says a moment later, trotting to catch up with Skandar (who is walking abnormally quickly). "We should go back, they said we were supposed to take our seats--"

"Would you shut up?" Skandar snaps, fingers closing around Will's arm again as he pulls him down a corridor. "Aha! Toilets."

"It's _girls_ that go to the loo in pairs, Skandar," Will says exasperatedly, shaking Skandar off and turning back around. "You can piss on your own, I'm going back."

He doesn't mean to get cross, but awards shows are always so stressful and he hates to do anything that isn't part of the plan. What if they shut the doors to the main hall and they can't get back in again? What if they _win_ and Anna and Georgie have to go up alone to collect the award?

"No, you're not," Skandar says, grabbing Will's arm _again_ and pulling him backwards through the door into the toilets.

Will is being pushed up against a cold tiled wall before he has a chance to do anything besides splutter indignantly, and then Skandar's body is against him, warm and hard and _pressing_ , and it's at that moment that Will realises _just_ how much he's missed him.

"Oh," he hears himself say stupidly, and Skandar grins up at him, shaking his head slowly. Will can almost hear the _You're an idiot, Moseley._

Skandar's holding him to the wall with his hips, and Will marvels at how much his heart rate has sped up in the past few seconds. It can't be healthy, but he doesn't really care. Skandar pulls back a little, and his hands are on Will's chest, smoothing down his shirt. Will knows he must be able to feel his heartbeat, and he swallows as Skandar's hands slide down to his stomach before slipping around to his waist, his hips.

He's grasping Skandar by the shoulders before he really realises what he's doing, pulling him closer to kiss him, but Skandar resists, body going stiff as he fights against Will's grip and pulls away.

"No," he says, a little breathlessly, "wait. I--" he stops, gulps, stares at Will. "I really missed you. I mean, I _really_ fucking missed you."

Part of Will's brain reminds him that it's only been about a month and a half, and inquires how the hell they're going to cope next spring with a _much_ longer separation, but he pushes it all out of his mind and just stares at Skandar's wide and honest eyes, and brings a hand to Skandar's face, cupping it, a thumb gently stroking along a cheekbone.

He smiles. "I missed you too. So much." A pause. "Can I kiss you now?"

Skandar leans, grinning at the words, and their mouths meet, open in smiles, in a rough wet slide of lips and tongue that drags every lonely moment to the surface and pulls them into the glorious sensation of _together_.

Skandar's gripping Will's suit jacket tightly in his fists, and Will's fingers slide across Skandar's head to thread through his short, cropped hair. He holds him tight and close, breathing shakily out through his nose. _God,_ he's missed him, missed _this_ \-- the soft heat of Skandar's lips and the taste of his mouth, the press of his body, the _feel_ of him, all of him, his skin and his hair and his tongue, and --

" _Shit,_ " Will chokes out as his mobile phone suddenly goes off, vibrating in his pocket and blaring noisily.

Skandar steps back, looking incredibly pissed off, but all he says is, "That ringtone is horrific."

Will pulls his phone out and stares at it. "It's Anna," he says.

"Don't answer," pleads Skandar, "don't, don't. Just leave it."

Will stares it for a moment longer and then heaves a sigh and flips it open. "Hi."

Skandar slams his hand against the wall frustratedly.

"No, yeah, we will, in a moment," Will says as Anna's voice tells them to get their arses into their seats ASAP. "We went to the loo. Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sure you did," she replies sarcastically.

"We do have _some_ self-control, thank you very much," he says, giving Skandar a sheepish grin. "Listen, we'll be right there, we're on our way, honest. I can see the door now. See you in a second."

He shuts his phone again and thrusts it back into his pocket.

"If you hadn't answered it, we could've stayed here the whole time," Skandar says resentfully.

Will rolls his eyes. "You know we couldn't have done that," he says, and then he pauses, looking Skandar up and down. "Heyyy," he adds, "you're wearing a suit!"

Skandar snorts. "Yeah," he says. "Well done. One point for observation."

Will frowns. "Just one?"

"Well, it has taken you like an hour to notice," Skandar points out. "We did just pose for about a hundred pictures together."

"I wasn't paying attention then," Will explains. "I was too busy trying to stop myself jumping you on the red carpet."

Skandar quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he says. "And yet...you have reservations about an empty bathroom."

"You know I _want_ to, but really, we have to go back." says Will. "Hey, you're seventeen now, Mister. You have to start being more responsible like me."

"You mean 'boring'."

Will reaches for Skandar's hand, taking it in his own and stroking it gently. He adopts his best apologetic expression and leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Will it make you feel better if I tell you that we're _definitely_ going to leave together and there's a high chance I'm going to molest you in the car?"

A smile tugs at Skandar's lips, and Will grins triumphantly. "I _suppose_ so," Skandar says, reluctantly pulling open the door.

 

 

 

**End.**


End file.
